brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley
Brett Blakley Is the Main Protagonist in The Brett Blakley stories. He is taken under the wing of Tim Allender and becomes an expert fighter for the S.S.C. 'Background' Story 1-The Beginning : Brett Blakley starts out as a normal kid who just wants to blend in and be normal like the rest of the kids around him. He is able to do so until Random Kid yells out that Machine is coming. Machine is able to capture Brett and before Brett gets beat up, he is saved by Tim Allender who fights Machine with a book. Machine leaves and Tim and Brett quickly become friends. Brett starts to become more popular and begins to work as Tim's apprentice. He later learns that Machine has a group of kids who help him beat up others. Story 2- Breaking, Machine: Brett starts out doing 120 pushups for Tim and other workouts. He is later attacked by Random Kid (Who tries to beat him up). Brett easily overpowers him and asks why he attacked him. Random Kid then tells Brett that THEM is coming back. Brett tells this to Tim and it is revealed that Machine must be returning with a larger group of kids than what was expected. Brett and Tim got a small group of S.S.C members to help them fight Machine's group. The fight began and it was eventually clear that both groups were evenly matched. Machine stopped the fight and called out Tim for a last battle. They started fighting and it was clear that Tim was losing. Brett got into the fight and was able to fight off Machine and defeat him. Shortly after this, Tim tells Brett that this is the last time he will see him. Tim doesn't explain why and Brett is saddened over this. Tim tells Brett not to mourn for his disappearence and Brett promises he wont. He later finds a note from Tim that says: "Good bye Brett, you were great to me." After this, Brett begins looking for his own apprentice. Story 3- New Age of Heroes: Brett is seen training his new apprentice George with little sucess. George is unable to do enough pushups to please Brett at all. Brett tries to get George to relize that he is not strong and that he should quite, but George refuses. Later that day, Brett spots that his friend The Random Kid was being bullied by Jack. Brett easily takes Jack down and is praised for his good deed. During some of George's training, Brett begins to reflect on the history of THEM and the S.S.C so George can become more informed. Later that day, Eliminator tries to ambush Brett and George. Eliminator has the upper hand for the entire fight and he is able to knock out both Brett and George. Brett then reveals that Eliminator used to be his best friend until he destroyed a camera holding pictures of Eliminator's now dead parents. Story 4- Old Enemy: Brett tells George that he has come a long way in his training and they practice some more. Later that day Brett gets very angry when more kids pick on him, but George is able to calm him down a bit. After this, Brett wasn't feeling to well so he stayed home alot and just thought to himself. He made himself comfortable in The Alley and began to fall into An S.S.C coma. Once in the coma, Brett learned that Eliminator was going to attack Brett with all his strength this time. And he was not going to let them go free. Eliminator then tackled Brett and they started to fight. The fight went outside and Brett began to lose. Luckily, George was able to knock out Eliminator with a rock and save the day. Brett later explains that he and Eliminator used to be best friends until he broke a camera containing pictures of his now deceased parents.